


Promises Made,Promises Kept

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaari has sworn off from caring.Kakashi just happens to fall in love with an idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Mama,are_ _you_ _going away?"_

_"Yes,'Kari.I have to....go somewhere."_

_"Mama,my dance is on Friday! You'll come to watch me,right,Ma? Hika-chan's mama is coming too!"_

_"I promise I'll come,darling."_

5 year old Akaari searched for his mother in the crowd.He expected her to greet with him with proud eyes,a fond smile,and a hug.He had a perfect moment imagined.The event ended soon,but his mother never came.

Akaari's hopes were still high,his smile still bright.She was just busy,it was okay.

He asked for his mother the moment he arrived at home.She wasn't there either.He asked his brother,but he was just told she was busy.It was early evening when he heard his father and brother in a heated argument.

* * *

 

" _Fuuto? Where are you going?"_

_"Shush,'Kari.Don't worry.I promise I'll be back soon."_

12 year old Akaari wanted to believe his brother.He truly wanted to.But he was smart enough now to realise that he wasn't coming back.

Still,he waited daily.He waited for his brother to come back,and be stupid and have silly fights with him.

(A year later,Akaari blows candles alone.)

He never sees his brother again.

* * *

 

Akaari is 19 when he's called unexpectedly.

_"Kirishima Akaari-san?"_

_"Yes."_

_"We're sorry to inform you....your father has died due to a heart attack."_

He excuses himself from his class.And walks.He keeps walking and walking and he has no idea where he's going,but he's numb and he can't feel or think properly now.

He doesn't cry.He doesn't feel sad,or even a bit of remorse.Kirishima Kouta had been a terrible father and an equally horrible man.

There's just this feeling he has.It constricts him,his ability to breathe,it strangles him,his will to live.It's drowning him.

He shakes it off.People leave.It shouldn't matter now.

He doesn't go to the funeral.

(numb,empty,he feels deprived of something that he never even had.)

* * *

 Akaari is 21 when he meets Kakashi.Kakashi is a new barista at Akaari's favourite cafe,and Akaari is just an exhausted college student who wants a pastry.Instead,he gets terrible pick up lines.

_"Do you have a name to go with that?"_

_"Akaari."_

_"Pretty name,pretty person.Do you have a number to go with that?"_

_"No,I don't have a phone."_

_"Hey! There's a phone right in your hands! At least give me a shot!"_

Akaari strolls to his usual table.Ths is his favourite place,after the library.He can see the snow falling,people walking down the street.It's not too loud,it smells nice.He glances around the room,his eyes landing on the barista.

Akaari could have sworn to all heavens that the barista's eyes literally _sparkled_  when he caught Akaari staring.He glances away quickly,ears turning red.He's beginning to just settle down when he hears his name being called in an atrocious way.

" _Akaari-kun!"_

What the hell was up with the voice,what the hell was up with the 'kun',and what the actual hell was up with this guy and sparkles?

_"I've been thinking about you a latte,Akaari-kun!"_

_"We met 7 minutes ago",_ he glances at the name tag _,"Kakashi-san."_

And yet again,Akaari could have sworn to all heavens that there were literal hearts in Kakashi's eyes.

_"They must be 7 minutes in heaven because I just met an angel! Please go on a date with me!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Ah! Akaari-kun,you're so cruel! Yet I'm still soy_ _into you!_

Was this man for real?

_"That's not even a good pun,Kakashi-san."_

He spends the rest of his day buried in college assignments.

* * *

 The next evening is chilly so Akaari decides to get a cup of coffee.And a pastry,never forget his pastries.

The bells chime as he opens the door.The cafe is less crowded than usual,he notices,people are probably in their houses.

_"A pastry for your thoughts,Akaari-kun!"_

Even in such weather,the barista is still chirpy. And annoying.

 _"A chocolate one,please."_ He mumbles out,brain still too frozen from the cold outside.

_"And a coffee too?"_

_"Yes,thank you."_

Kakashi's smile is not as genuine as it should it be.And Akaari doesn't like that.

_"Well,I guess it's a date,then!"_

_"Okay."_

It takes his brain more than a few seconds to notice the flow of the conversation.

 _"Excuse me,I must have heard you wrong."_ He follows up immediately,eyes squinting.

 _"I'm off my shift."_ The man grins out as if it's the simplest thing. 

_"You are....It's not a date."_

_"Ah,you're cruel as ever! When will you stop breaking my heart,Akaari-kun?"_ He whines out dramatically

_"We met a day ago,Kakashi-san."_

Nevertheless,the two sit down together.The first few minutes,they are silent.Akaari eats and Kakashi watches him.

_"I researched you.Majors in chemistry and physics.How do you even manage that?"_

_"You sound like a stalker."_ He pans out,not very bothered.

_"Akaari-kun! So straightforward!"_

_"And you're actually older than me,which makes this much more creepier."_

_"I'm only two years older than you!"_ He exclaims loudly,a little too excited.

_"Nevertheless,Kakashi-san,we still have an age difference. Are you a pervert?"_

Akaari can't help feeling a bit of amusement as the man's face turns red and he stutters out, _"I,I,I,no! That's not what I...."_

His face then turns accusing and he points a finger straight on Akaari's face, _"How do you know about my age?"_

And immediately rambles on,not giving him a chance to speak.

 _"You totally researched me! Ha,Akaari-kun! I caught you!"_ His triumph at something so silly is what Akaari would label under 'Do Not Understand'.

_"You look old,Kakashi-san.I just assumed you were around 26."_

One thing about him? Akaari is a very impressive liar.

_"I'm only 23.Akaari-kun,your words pierce my heart."_

_"I apologize."_

_"I can't forgive give you! Go on a date with me.You've turned me down before but I'm asking you for another_  shot _!"_

_"But,Kakashi-san,aren't we already on a date?"_

The man squawks out loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 _"Hello,Akaari-kun.Have I mentioned that you look_ brew-tea-ful _today?"_

It's been a few weeks (4 weeks,3 days,Akaari notes) since they met and from then,it's become usual for them to meet up at the cafe and talk.Kakashi fails to seduce him with his terrible puns and bad pick up lines,and Akaari is just amused.

Okay.He's not just amused.

Akaari can't figure out what this feeling is. It's in his chest but it does not constrict him. Instead,it warms him. He does not know what this is,does not understand and Akaari has always been afraid of things he can't explain.

_"I'm rather insulted that you haven't,Kakashi-san."_

_"As a compensation,let me buy you coffee,then!"_

It actually pains Akaari to say _no_ to him because the look on his face—the rejected look which disappears in a split second—does not suit Kakashi.

Akaari doesn't understand why but there's a part of him which never wants to see Kakashi sad.

(he's afraid that the feeling in his chest might just end up being too warm,end up burning him down till he's just ashes being blown away by the wind)

* * *

It's been six months since they met but Kakashi somehow has a spare key to Akaari's apartment.

 _Not somehow,_ he reminds himself. _You gave it to him._

One thing he comes to find out about Kakashi is that he cries at movies.Kakashi's face had been tear-stained when they had watched _All Dogs Go To Heaven._ And while Akaari never admitted it,he had taken a liking to _He's Just Not That Into You._

Kakashi was a terrible cook.Akaari had nearly shrieked when he saw smoke coming out of his kitchen.Akaari _hated_ eating vegetables and fruits,so their take-out was mostly pizza. Kakashi loved watching anime so they would watch _Haikyuu and Boku no Hero Academia_ almost everyday.In return,Akaari made them watch _Star Trek_ and would take them to the movies whenever _Marvel_ movies were screened.

 _"I can feel something_ brewing _between us,Akaari-kun."_ Kakashi says softly,a random night.

He's lying on the sofa,lazily watching _Friends._ He rolls over and gazes at Akaari,signature smile on his face. His hair is messed up,and he looks like he's going to drop dead from the sleepless nights. His eyes are weary,face sullen,and he's wearing the horrible lime shirt that Akari hates.

He could have gone to the very edge of the universe but he couldn't have found something more beautiful.

(how can something so dead feel so alive?)

* * *

 

He doesn't know what happens to Kakashi when he returns to their home (not theirs,he reminds himself,this is Akaari's apartment).

He's silent the entire evening,doesn't speak a word or even glance at him.

It's only when things get too awkward for him to handle that Akaari moves to leave but a hand stops him.

Kakashi's eyes are not like him. There's no spark. No life. 

_"You're going to die alone at this rate,y'know? You keep pushing everyone away. I care for you. Fuck it,I love you. And...you don't even care."_

Akaari doesn't know how to answer him.So he doesn't.

Instead,he pulls him by the collar for a deep kiss.Kakashi's hand goes from his shoulder to his waist,and suddenly,their bodies are touching.It's _magical._ His heart skips a beat here and there and Akaari swear he's in paradise.

He could have melted right in that spot.

It's only when they pull apart when he realises what he's done.

* * *

Akaari finds his spare key on the table.

They stop meeting.

* * *

His apartment feels too quite. His life feels too empty. It feels too dark. He tries to get his chest warm just like _that_ again to no avail. It's too cold. 

He watches all the movies and animés and TV shows again. He reads all the books again. Listens to all the music again. Goes to the same places again. He eats the same ice cream. Drinks the same coffee. Gets stupidly drunk at the same place. He does everything the exact way he did them before. 

He is existing. He is surviving. But he's not living.

He's not able to live without the foolish,stubborn,beautiful man by his side.

(he wonders when it got so bad,when he got so dependent on the other man.)

* * *

He storms into the cafe one particular day when his heart feels too heavy. Too hollow,as if it had been trodden on by the stampede that killed Mufasa.

Kakashi could love him and leave him,he decides,and Akaari would give _every single fuck._ He's too tired to worry about the future,he'll just focus on the _now._

He marches to th counter,a bunch of nerves and excitement rolling in his stomach.

 _"I can not_ espresso _how much you_ bean _to me,Kakashi-san."_

_"Akaari-kun? What are you doing?"_

_"I love you,Kakashi-san.A_ latte _."_

He breathes,lets go,and then starts. _"I'm a very,very stupid person.And a big coward too.I'm so afraid that people will leave me that I don't even let them in.I'm awkward and hopeless and desperate for love.And you,Kakashi-kun,are the unlucky person who managed to_ roast _my heart.So,please,I'm begging you,stay with me."_

It's Kakashi who pulls them into a kiss this time.

_"You really are a huge dumb dork,Akaari-kun."_

It's unsaid but a promise is made there. A promise to stay together. To love each other. 

 

Nobody knows the whole story but Akari is banned from entering the cafe and Kakashi ends up being fired.


End file.
